A Vongola Academy Holiday Series
by WinterAngel24
Summary: One-shots of events not shown in Vongola Academy! The theme is a holiday, featuring a single to a few characters. Let the chaos begin! (Rated T for language)


A Vongola Academy Holiday Series

**As the title says, this is going to be a series of one-shots not shown in 'Vongola Academy'. The theme will be a holiday (either a current one or whatever inspires me at the moment) featuring different characters. **

**Requests can be made.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Valentines Day: Tsuna and Reborn<p>

Verde was having a perfectly normal day. Classes were boring (therefore discarded from thought), missions were duly taken care of, his projects were progressing as planned, and all the other activities that went on in the day went as per usual. This all changed the moment he walked into the Arcobaleno meeting room to see Luce seated on a stool by the bar slash kitchenette, elbows on the counter and head propped up by her hands with an angry pout on her face, complete with cheeks puffed out and all.

He paused alongside Fon, Mammon, Skull, and Colonello (who were already present when Verde arrived)- all too afraid to go any further into the room with that expression set in place. "How long?"

"Three hours," Mammon murmured back.

Hm. The illusionist hadn't even asked to be paid...This was _really_ bad.

Suddenly Luce growled and glared heavily at the wall, causing the five other Arcobaleno members present to flinch. "But those two are just so damn stubborn and hard headed so I can't do _that_!"

"What has her going like this, this time?" The blond military junky whispered.

"It must be..." Fon trailed off.

Then it clicked.

"Valentine's Day," the five said as one.

"AHA!"

"Oh dear," Fon mumbled, taking a step back in show that he was ready to book the hell out of there.

Verde hovered his thumb over a button that would drop him through an escape hatch and Mammon gathered flames together for a quick getaway via illusions. Colonello and Skull would have to take care of themselves, though the blond had more of the physical strength to get away than the biker. Then again, if Skull made it to his motorcycle, he might just have a chance.

"What has gotten all of you riled up like cornered mice?"

Luce's head snapped over to look at the group so quickly, many were sure her neck should have snapped. But even worse was that smile on her face. "Oo~h Reee~born-kuuu~n!"

The hitman swore and disappeared with Luce hot on his heels (image be damned when that smiled was in place with that tone of voice!).

Normally, four out of the five remaining teens standing by the door would have seriously enjoyed such a display between sun and sky, but this time- especially this time- they all felt an overwhelming sense of pity.

"Poor Reborn," Colonello said with a mournful shake of his head.

Verde nodded in agreement. "That one won't come out the same after this…there goes my studies."

"And one of my best sources of income," Mammon added.

"I-I-Is Reborn-senpai going to die?" Skull stuttered fearfully.

Fon frowned and raised a sleeve to cover his mouth. "For someone like him, death may be more merciful."

The five shared a look between each other. If even they (who were not even the intended targets) were acting this out of character, then…

…

…

…

Poor, poor Reborn.

* * *

><p>"Fuck no."<p>

"Oh, it won't be _that_ bad!"

"You're right. _Hell_ to the fucking no."

"C'mon Tsu-chan! Just give it a chance!"

The brunette crossed her arms defiantly. "I'm not going to do anything you have to say, _**especially**_ on a day like this."

"What's wrong with Valentine's Day?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the woman before her. "Luce, you've got to be kidding me. I can list 37 reasons off the top of my head why I won't follow through with your request- and that's just off the top of my head right now. I'm sure I can _at_ _least_ double that number if given the chance to think about it for a few minutes."

"It's just a little blind date on the most romantic day of the year! It won't kill you!" Luce nearly wailed. She needed to get Tsuna to agree to her plans or all those hours spent strategizing and preparing were useless.

"Yes it would," the brunette rebutted. "All the yuck and sappiness with suck out my soul, rip it to shreds, and leave it in a trash heap to fester and rot."

"I already promised to set you up with someone perfect for you!"

"And that's all the more reason to say no," Tsuna replied dreadfully, a shiver running up her spine. "Anyone you think would be perfect for me is more dangerous than any mission I could ever- or have ever gone on."

"Please Tsu-chan? Please! _Please_! _**Please**_!" The upperclassman begged.

But the brunette shook her head once more. "_No_ Luce. I don't want to spend Valentine's day on a date with anyone, I just want to go back and relax in my dorm- and that's _final_."

Tsuna turned to walk away, slightly irritated, but very much tired. She had every intention to do everything she had just told the elder female student. Unfortunately, the alarm bells called her intuition flared dangerously all the sudden, right in tune with the upset scowl on the teenager's face behind her (that went unseen of course), and- before she could even blink- Tsuna found herself bagged, gagged, and sliding down a steep dark tunnel to only god knows where.

Just as the brunette managed to free herself, she fell through an opening at the end of the tunnel, which closed up immediately upon her arrival. Tsuna groaned from the impact and the rough treatment she hadn't expected, sighing deeply before she willed herself to take a look at her new surroundings.

"O dear god no."

Pink. _Pink_. _**PINK**_!

All around her- covering the walls, the floors, the furniture, the f-ing ceiling- _**PINK**_!

Hearts and roses lined the room like a cancerous cell taking over a host body, slowly killing it from the inside out. Mortifying cherubs sneered down evilly from random corners and side tables, laughing at the new sacrifice they had been gifted. Exaggerated lip prints dotted the walls and furniture like possessed demon eyes, just waiting to pounce. And to top it off, there was a god awful fireplace going with candles arranged in ugly shades of red around the rest of the dimly lit room.

"It….._**BUUUUUUUUURRRRNNNSS!**_" The brunette fell to the floor attempting to claw her eyes out. "Tear my eyes out! Get the iodine! Someone bleach my soul!"

Tsuna jumped to her feet, clawing at the walls, desperately searching for a way out of this room of death.

"It's no use. There's no escape."

Tsuna choked, a hand coming to her throat while the other limb flailed as the girl fell to the ground in spasms of exaggerated death.

"No need to be overdramatic." Reborn leaned over the still twitching form of his fallen student, highly bemused despite his own irritation.

"Can't talk…Going into shock...and dying..."

Reborn stuffed his hands into his pocket and straightened, turning a critical eye to the room they were confined in once more, hoping to find some clue. "Might as well come to terms with it. Luce won't let us out until whatever her goal is, is accomplished. The sooner we find out what that is, the sooner we can get the hell out of here."

"I don't even understand _why_ in the first place!" The brunette wailed. "What did she ask you before you ended up here? Wait!" Tsuna gasped and took a step back from the raven. "You're not in on this too are you?"

"No, I was tossed in here without warning by that damn woman too," Reborn growled. "And what do you mean ask? She just smiled at me and chased me down."

Tsuna frowned. "Weird. She asked me to try out a blind date she had set up for Valentine's day and then dumped me down here when I told her no."

Reborn resisted the urge to slap his hand to his face. Figures Luce would be trying something along those lines. God he should have just taken that month long mission to have avoided all of this. That stupid woman had gotten too many thoughts going in her head after that stupid birthday party and now look where he was. That damn dumb blond of a president wasn't helping the situation either, creating this rivalry air that women like Luce fed off of when it came to anything that even slightly resembled affection in any way.

* * *

><p><em>Giotto shivered slightly, getting the distinct feeling that someone was talking about him behind his back, but let it slide in favor of his self given task. He smiled slightly and waved down the passing Arcobaleno leader from the other end of the hallway, shrugging off the weird feeling he was getting from her unusually creepily bright smile. "Good afternoon Luce-san, do you happen to know where Tsuna-chan went off too?"<em>

"_On the path of discovering the beauty and virtuous strength of true love!" The woman exclaimed passionately, a fire lit within her eyes as she thought about her goal and the possible outcome. "She shall climb mountains and break down walls today! We'll see the progress as she grows from a young fragile girl and emerge as a strong, graceful, beautiful woman. It is a noble cause and I will see it through to the end! The first great step shall happen today, of that I am sure!"_

"_Eeer...O...'kay then…" Giotto trailed off awkwardly with a sweatdrop as he edged away slowly. "You have fun with that...I'm going to...go back to what I was doing….yeah… Have a good day."_

_The blond then walked away as quickly as possible without appearing rude, though it was doubtful that Luce noticed as she was so caught up in her daydreams about what must be happening between her cute victim- couple. She squealed and picked up her pace so that she could watch from the hidden cameras._

* * *

><p>"Reborn… Are we going to die down here?"<p>

A vein popped on the hitman's temple as he searched through one of the cabinets that appeared to be a part of a small kitchen of some sort.

"I'm just saying," Tsuna continued callously as she searched through the contents of a cabinet beneath a bookshelf, "we don't exactly know the workings that go on in the lady's head, what if we never accomplish her goals- whatever they may be."

"She won't leave us in here forever, I think," Reborn muttered the last part to himself as he moved on to another shelf.

The brunette sighed heavily, giving up on her search and flopping down onto the couch. "Well I'm bored. And it looks like we're not getting any clues about this whole thing."

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you kidding?" Luce exclaimed. "The whole room doesn't give it away?"<em>

"_I think Luce has finally gone off the deep end," Verde muttered morbidly._

_The other Arcobaleno members nodded in agreement from their corner. _

* * *

><p>"Ara?" Tsuna sat up and walked over to a medium sized chest she hadn't noticed before. She tilted her head slightly as she gazed at the lettering on top of the box, wiggling her nose in confusion. "Reborn what does kin...key mean?"<p>

The hitman frowned slightly, though not bothered enough to look around. "I'm not sure. Give me a moment."

"Hmmm? Ora, this chest has one of those weird pajamas for girls."

'_Weird pajamas, what?_' Reborn glanced over his shoulder only to do a double take. His jaw dropping open slightly (a huge display of how utterly shocked he was). '_Holy shit..._'

"I don't understand how women can sleep in something like this," Tsuna mused, totally unaware of the other's reaction. "It looks so uncomfortable and you'd definitely catch a cold wearing this in the middle of winter."

Reborn schooled his expression into a completely blank mask before speaking, taking extra care to keep his tone even. "Tsuna, who told you that was a pajama."

"Giotto-nii and my other nii-san's," the brunette revealed easily. "Although, they were acting really funny. It was right before I went into the depression that sent me to this academy. Giotto-nii and all my other nii-san's took me out to the mall since everyone else was busy and I saw a weird pajama like this one on display in one of the clothing stores. And when I asked what it was, Giotto-nii and everyone else choked, even Alaude-nii. Giotto-nii then laughed strangely and said it was a pajama for grown up girls, but Daemon-nii laughed creepily and called me little bunny- which G-nii says he only does when he's about to do something perverted- and started to say something, but then both Alaude-nii and Ugetsu-nii punched him in the stomach and dragged him away. Though, that's really strange since Ugetsu-nii _never_ resorts to violence like that among his friends. But then G-nii directed me away from everyone before we could talk more about it."

Reborn gave in and pressed a hand over his eyes. They were fools, all of them. Stupid, moronic, idiotic fools- and he was being made to suffer the end product of it all.

"Hey, why are these handcuffs fuzzy?"

Oh god.

"They don't even look like they actually work properly."

Stop talking Tsuna. Just stop talking.

"There's a whip in here too."

* * *

><p>"<em>Luce, what the hell did you put in there!" Colonello shouted in disbelief, his face painted red.<em>

"_Reborn is still in high school and Tsuna-chan in middle school," Fon added in, he too had a red face. "This is extremely indecent."_

"_Oh dear," the woman muttered. "It seems that I have stuck those two in the adult room."_

"_What the hell is there an adult room for?" Lal choked._

"_Well, we'll be graduating from high school soon," Luce explained, "and I know that eventually all of you will want to become more active. So I thought it would be a good idea to have someplace where all of us can feel safe to do such activities with our partner of choice. Especially since two of our own members seem so interested in each other-"_

"_Stop talking Luce," Lal cut in, a hand over her face as the other waved the woman away. "Just stop talking."_

"_Well that chest was Lussuria's idea anyways," Luce sighed. "It should be fine, Reborn is a gentleman after all."_

"_The end of that word is man- gentleMAN," Colonello emphasized. _

"_Considering all of us are in the midst of the highest spurt of hormones," Verde added, "this could be considered torture, and not one I would want to witness. Even if Tsunayoshi started her growth into...womanhood, I am highly doubtful that her hormones are as influential at this time."_

"_But if I let them out now, there's no way I'll be able to transfer them into the correct room!" Luce whined. "I wouldn't have been able to get Reborn at all if it weren't for Verde's tracking equipment. And even then, Reborn had hidden somewhere where- even if found- it was difficult to get him out of! Plus, I'm sure Tsu-chan can hide just as well!"_

"_Hey! There are cat ears in here!" Tsuna exclaimed._

_There was a barely audible groan as Reborn slumped onto a stool and over the counter, pressing his hat down as far as it would go to cover his face where his other arm did not._

"_Alright, I'll let them out," the raven haired woman consented, reaching into her pocket. "Uh oh..."_

"_What is it?" Fon asked apprehensively._

_Luce smiled nervously. "I can't find the key."_

* * *

><p>He was here to be tortured. That must be it. Why else would Luce stick him in this room with this stupidly naive person? And he had tried to stay on the damned woman's good side for over a month leading up to the date to try to avoid her wrath. So where had he gone so wrong to deserve this?<p>

"Hey Reborn! Look at this!"

The hitman made the mistake of looking up to see the brunette wearing the cat ears and matching gloves. She gave a meow as she pawed the air, then winked and stuck out her tongue slightly. He stared for a moment longer, then carefully slide his face back down to the countertop.

This was not how he expected to go down as a hitman. Where did all his pride as an assassin- the strongest in the world no less- go?

"Hey," a hand came down upon his head, gently pushing his fedora aside and running through his hair. "Are you alright?"

Reborn sighed and sat up, his smirk in place- soon joined by his hat. "Of course Dame-Tsuna. It's obvious that even I would be irritated to be imprisoned anywhere."

The sky guardian frowned slightly, clearly not believing the entirety of his explanation, but decided to let it pass for the moment. "Why don't we cook something while we wait it out then. Usually that's a good way to pass the time I've found."

The raven shrugged. "Why not. It's not like we have anything better to do."

Tsuna smiled in agreement and went off to look through all the ingredients that were available to them. But after a few moments she harumphed in a clearly displeased fashion.

"What?"

"There's nothing here but stuff to make chocolates," the brunette growled.

Of course.

Of _course_ that's all they were going to find in this room of torture and death.

"Jeez," Tsuna sighed heavily. "I just can't seem to get a break with you people, can I?"

Her? Try being in his shoes right now.

"Well, it's still not like we have anything else to occupy our time with." The girl glanced over lazily. "You wanna help me do something with this crap? We can use it as projectiles to get back at everyone when we get out of here."

Reborn smirked. That didn't sound like a bad plan at all. "It seems that I'm rubbing off on you, Dame-Tsuna."

The brunette shivered. "Stupid Reborn, I'm not anywhere near that sadistic."

The hitman cocked an eyebrow.

"Usually," Tsuna amended. "I'm not usually that sadistic. But I was like this before you came into my life, I'll have you know. Now are you going to help me or what? You have to make your own chocolate projectiles just so you know, I'm not sharing."

* * *

><p>"<em>Where's the key? <em>_Where's the key__? __**Where's the key**__!" Several members of the Arcobaleno group shouted as they searched the campus. Who knew what could happen if they didn't get the two out of that room soon!_

_And what would _Reborn_ do when he finally got out? More importantly, what would Tsuna- a _**WOMAN**_ on a rampage- do to them?... … … _

_Suddenly the search efforts were doubled._

* * *

><p>"Hey! Melt your own chocolates!" Tsuna protested, trying her best to shield the melting mixture. She grabbed a spatula from one of her cooling mixtures to use as a shield, but her motions were to jerky as she moved to protect her newest creation and sent chocolate sauce flying. She snorted and broke into laughter as the smudge of chocolate on the other teenager's chin.<p>

Reborn smirked. "Oh you'll pay from that Dame-Tsuna."

The girl shrieked and decided it was best to abandon her recipe in favor of ducking for cover.

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you checked the gardens?"<em>

"_How about the offices!"_

"_Shoot! Where did that dang thing disappear to?"_

* * *

><p>"Ha-ha! Take that stupid Reborn!" Tsuna shouted after managing to land another hit on the student, though it meant very little considering she was nearly completely covered in chocolate.<p>

"You think so, huh, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn taunted, jumping behind the girl and forcing her to the floor in one fell swoop, sitting on top of her back to keep her from going anywhere.

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe we should ask the student council to help out?"<em>

"_Ah man, not those idiots."_

"_Giotto-senpai is going to to ballistic!"_

* * *

><p>"Reborn stop it! Get off me!" The brunette huffed, trying to get air back into her lungs. The male was heavier than she would like and much too strong for her to wiggle out from under.<p>

"I'll move if you beg," the hitman replied with a smirk.

Not one to go down without a fight, Tsuna stuck out her tongue and threw some of the fallen chocolates at the boy.

"Punishment time Dame-Tsuna."

"Aaah! Reborn that fucking hurts!"

* * *

><p>"<em>You guys did <em>_**WHAT**__?"_

"_Oh my god, Tsu-chan!"_

"_Oh dear lord."_

"_I don't think the little rabbit is going to come out of this so innocent from the sounds of it."_

"_After we get the little cub out of there, I'm arresting all of you."_

"_It's Luce's fault!"_

* * *

><p>The sky guardian stuck out her tongue again, Reborn had thankfully stopped pressing down on a pressure point. But there was no rest as the raven chose to use a different tactic and started to run his crafty fingers up and down her sides instead.<p>

Tsuna squealed, clamping her mouth shut in an effort not to give into the raven's tickling. But eventually she could hold out no more, especially since her attempted silence ended up making her hold her breath, and shook her head to indicate that she had, had enough. Reborn's administrations stopped and the brunette wheezed heavily as she fought to reclaim her breath. With a quick well placed snap of her arm, the sky guardian managed to land an elbow to the other teen's gut.

The raven grunted slightly, but there wasn't really enough strength behind the blow to actually hurt. However, he did pull away from the brunet and leaned against the cabinet's instead. Smirking at the ruffled state the girl was in. Tsuna now resembled a thoroughly disgruntled, ruffled up cat.

"You're so mean Reborn," Tsuna huffed breathlessly.

"And you're just too easy to mess with," the hitman retorted.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ara? What are all of you doing?"<em>

"_We have to find a key! It's the only way to save Tsuna!"_

"_A key? You don't happen to mean this one, do you? I just found it beside the cherub statue in the East wing of the office building."_

…

"_Lampo, if you were an attractive girl, I think I might have kissed you just now."_

* * *

><p>"I guess that was a little fun." The brunette smiled at the boy beside her. "I didn't think you were the types to get into that sort of thing."<p>

Reborn shrugged. "Boredom can lead to a lot of things Dame-Tsuna."

The young woman chuckled wearily. "You're so weird Reborn… You should try smiling more...you look… nice…"

The raven glanced down as a weight settled on his shoulder and the teen's words trailed off into a nearly incoherent murmur. Trust Tsuna to be able to doze off just like that. Still…

"Smile, huh?"

Reborn gave a mental shrug and leaned over so that his head was resting on top of the brunette's.

He might as well take a nap for the time being.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

The procession made their way toward the room Reborn and Tsuna were still held captive in, all thoroughly exhausted and ready for this whole day to be over. They followed Luce up to a completely normal looking door, which lead to a normal looking room with another door on the other side. They watched as the raven raised her hand with key at the ready, only to pause.

"Oh, silly me!" Luce giggled. "This key was for something else. The door here is opened with a key code!"

Every single occupant behind the woman looked like they had been clubbed over the head with this news. Moving to stare in disbelief of the woman before them.

"Oh well!" Luce chirped. "No harm done!"

Many of the worn and weary souls groaned, but didn't bother wasting the remnants of their energy on something as useless as protesting what was already done.

"Now let's get those two out of there!" The Sky Arcobaleno quickly punched in the code and waited patiently for the doorway to open and reveal a set of stairs forming into place, glancing over her shoulder before she proceeded. "I'll go in and retrieve them. The rest of you wait out here."

There came various nods or waves from the others, content with not having to do anymore and being near to the end… Until Luce squealed and came running out, grinning madly and hugging a camera to her chest with Reborn chasing after her.

"God, today was just another reason to tack onto my long list of why I hate Valentine's day," Tsuna grumbled as she stalked out of the dark hallway with a yawn. She pinned the group with a glare that spoke of no tolerance. "I'm going to bed and skipping class tomorrow. If anyone so much as sneezes by my room, I'll be out for more than blood. Got it?"

The males didn't even have time to nod before the brunette stormed away in her chocolate covered form.

"Worst. Valentines's Day. Ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Extra<strong>

Luce watched with glittering eyes and an unwilling audience behind her to see what happened while the Arcobaleno went on a wild goose chase for a non-existent key (Reborn having been sent on a mission of course).

They-she really, they didn't even want to be there- watched as Reborn flipped Tsuna behind the counter and out of sight from the camera.

"_Reborn stop it! Get off me!" _

"_I'll move if you beg." A shuffled of movement was all that was heard. "Punishment time Dame-Tsuna."_

"_Aaah! Reborn that fucking hurts!"_

Colonello blushed slightly. "You don't think that he..."

"This is Reborn," Lal argued. "He wouldn't possibly-"

A series of what sounded like moans and muted screams cut the blue haired woman off. The group turned as one to stare at the screen with varying levels of horror or shock. Finally there was grunt and the sounds of more shuffling, though this time with panting.

"_You're so mean Reborn." _

"_And you're just too easy to mess with." _

"_I guess that was a little fun. I didn't think you were the type to get into that sort of thing."_

"_Boredom can lead to a lot of things Dame-Tsuna."_

_A tied chuckle. "You're so weird Reborn… You should try smiling more...you look… nice…"_

"_... ... ... Smile, huh…"_

The rest of the recording played out without any other activity until Luce's arrival, but by that time the group had _long_ since tuned out the rest.

"Oh. My. God." Colonello choked.

"What are you idiots doing now?"

Seven heads turned to give a hard look at the hitman. It seems that they were going to have to teach Reborn the proper meaning of gentleman.


End file.
